broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Narixiki
The Narixiki (Winterborn in Common; called Thrikominaki or Forsaken by Urixiki) are a subrace of dragonborn that form a distinct tribal society in the northern territory of Ussartha, beyond the White Mountains. Also known as frost dragonborn (though the name is not entirely accurate), they have lived off the harsh lands of the north in an unbroken line since the ancient days of Arkhosia. Description Appearance and traits The Narixiki appear much like regular dragonborn, though they tend to be more stout than their kin. Spikes and horns are usually shorter, yet more prominent, on a Narixiki's head, and their bodies are covered with thick, insulating scales that buffer them against the cold. Their scales usually express the colors of winter or stone: grey, beige, light blue, stark white, and jet black are most common. Occasionally, pinkish, tan, brown and even pale green may manifest themselves. The bright metallic or chromatic colors of dragons are extremely rare among the Winterborn. The name "frost dragonborn" typifies the environments in which they live and not so much their draconic lineage. Given this, like all dragonborn they can unleash potent breath weapons such as fire, frost, acid poison, or even lightning. Behavior and personality Frost dragonborn exhibit many of the characteristics of Urixiki, amplified by their wilder nature. They are slow to trust outsiders, even those Narixiki from other clans, and not easily moved by simple diplomacy. Individuals who have interacted with a Winterborn have likened it to talking to a glacier. They are aloof to concerns not their own; suspicious of those who claim patronage from deities; and openly hostile to practitioners of magic, especially wizards. Strength of arms or clever cunning are highly valued by the Narixiki, however. Being of a heavy survivalist, independent, and insular mindset, Winterborn tend to keep other races, and even Urixiki, at arm's length- even those they call friends. Among other Narixiki, frost dragonborn balance gregarity and independence in equal measure. The dragonborn drive for personal honor, self-reliance and self-improvement remains, but the horizontal organization of most Winterborn clans, and the less hierarchical structure it breeds, lends itself to close bonds among individuals. Platonic intimacy is normal among clanmates, often to the surprise of outsiders who may consider them simple barbarians. Society Culture Having endured as they are for thousands of years, Winterborn value honor, balance, and tradition above all else. The Winterborn are connected to the land like almost no other race in Astera. Due to the pressures of survival, cooperation and community are central to them. The clan is the most important social unit, and the art of the hunt, of survival, and of adaptability are the most important skills to hone over one's lifetime. The legendary focus of the dragonborn finds its most primal expression in the Narixiki: each member of the clan knows their place and trains in a particular skillset for the benefit of the clan as a whole. The strong communal mindset of the frost dragonborn leads them to eschew most private possessions. Besides a handcrafted piece of jewelry or weaponry, or a trophy from a first hunt, all necessities and belongings are pooled for the use of the clan. It is not unusual for a Narixiki traveling with an adventuring party to "borrow" others' belongings, and they are not shy to share what they have with others. This common pool mentality also translates to a sense of communal responsibility: a Winterborn who breaks, misplaces, or otherwise harms something in the clan's communal pool will take responsibility and work tirelessly to suitably replace what was lost. Religion The Winterborn do not worship the gods of the other races, or even of other dragonborn. Rather, their faith centers around shamanic communion with the spirits of wild nature, the elements, as well as with those of their ancestors. The practice is akin to the animistic druidism of some wood elf groups of Cairngorn, tempered with barbarian culture, but with no acknowledgement of higher deities. The Narixiki hold themselves as triad beings, existing at the border of their physical mortal bodies, their astral spirits, and the powerful elemental forces that permeate all of creation. As such their religious beliefs entail honoring that balance and growing into the unique blessing of this state of being. All Narixiki are expected to honor and respect their physical, spiritual, and elemental selves throughout their lives: in addition, the roles a Winterborn can take in their clan may prominently reflect one, some, or all of their triad aspects. For instance, hunters often blend physical prowess with a keen attunement to the wild places they roam, and in so doing honor their physical and spiritual selves. A pathfinder attunes themself to the ebb and flow of the elemental forces around them, and the spirits of those who came before, to find safe nomadic routes during the summer. Shamanism Shamans are those frost dragonborn who dedicate themselves to all three aspects. The elders act as guides, teachers, and seers, offering direction and purpose to all clan members. They hear the voices of the ancestors, the secrets of the wild, and the entreaties of the elements as clear as the voices of their fellows, and interpret that knowledge for the benefit of their clan. The path of a shaman is not an easy one, requiring arduous training of body and mind as well as self-sacrifice and asceticism. Young Narixiki who follow the path of the shaman study with an elder for at least 2 or 3 years, learning history and assisting with rites. Once their apprenticeship ends, they set off on lone pilgrimages in Ussartha and the northern White Mountains, seeking places of power to wrestle with the elements and perform deeds that honor the natural balance of the world. It is a long time of trial that kills many; those who survive but fail to withstand the strains may go mad, retreating into the Underdark. The journeyfolk shaman who endure the trials and successfully commune with the wild spirits of the world are guided to the Stones of Winterfall, where they are vested as elder shaman, ready to guide their people. Clans The clans of the Narixiki were formed from familial alliances between ancient dragonborn thousands of years ago. While bitter feuds characterized the relationship between the different clans in ages past, over time open conflict abated and gave way to the current order: culturally unique, sovereign tribes, aligned by common ancestry and purpose into one loosely-allied group. Clans are organized horizontally: while a chief is nominated by the clan to lead it, they are intended by no means to be a despot and actively seek the counsel of their clanmates before making decisions. In at least one case, leadership flows between the various members who commit to the task, depending on the situation at hand. When fierce interclan conflict arises, or a situation develops that affects more than one clan at a time, the affected clans may attempt to mediate the conflict peacefully. When this fails, they turn to the first of the clans, Irthros. At the neutral grounds of Gol Felniirik- the Stones of Winterfall- clan Irthros consults the spirits of the ancestors, and of the wild, in ancient shamanic tradition to find the best course of action. Rarely do things escalate further. The current clans of the Winterborn in Ussartha are: * Clan A'skarthis * Clan Kruthar'rux * Clan Kuzoliik * Clan Irthros * Clan Vyth'garurt History Origin The Narixiki are perhaps the most ancient of all dragonborn lineages, their descendance unbroken since the Empire of Harkut. The half-dragon masters of this empire had already enslaved the majority of the dragonborn race, save for a small group that avoided capture and fled north. This group, the ancestors of the frost dragonborn, would flee past the White Mountains into modern day Ussartha, and grew from a few dozen to several thousands. Over several generations, ruled by the harsh climes of the land, they changed into their modern day forms. Age of Arkhosia The dragonborn who chafed under the evil half-dragons eventually overthrew their masters and ushered into the Third Dragon War, building the empire of Arkhosia upon the ashes of the old order. The Urixiki reached out to their faraway brethren in the north, and while relations were cordial, the Narixiki maintained their sovereignty and did not formally join Arkhosia. Category:Races Category:Dragonborn subraces